


Not the one I want, but the one I need

by aniay



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plug and Play, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniay/pseuds/aniay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee is caught using the holo projector in wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the one I want, but the one I need

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from discusing the verse with silver_bells13 who also betaed it.

Bumblebee arched into deft fingers digging between his armor plates, a high-pitched keen emitting from his vocalizer. The blue optics of his leader bored into his very spark.

"Optimus…” He begged.

"Mmmm… you’d wish, wouldn't you?" Someone whispered into his audio, making him jump and instantly disengage the holo projection.

"Ironhide," He disconnected the cables, feeling them burn in his ports "It's not..." He felt embarrassment twisting his spark. "I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you, Bee," Ironhide picked up the cables from the floor and toyed with them. "You're not the only one to use this particular program..." Ironhide trailed off, sounding thoughtful. "But I'd rather did practice instead." His tone changed into the cold one of a teacher. "If I find you slagged because of your missed training-time I swear I will start you up only to slag you back."

Ironhide connected the cables to his own ports and started a training program. Then he offered a second set of cables to Bee. "Let's repeat the mission on Quartax XIX and I'll let you go." Bumblebee straightened up and nodded, his battle programs starting as the holo projection took him back to the Quartax.

When the images faded to nothing, Ironhide's steady voice boomed in the silence. "You still need to work on handling your emotions, scraplet."

"Go frag yourself," Bee grumbled, still riled. Ironhide grunted and, with a swift move, pressed Bumblebee to the wall.

"Don't treat me like that," His words were laced with threat. "You are still distracted by the fantasy, aren't you?"

Bumblebee glared at his teacher, but he couldn't help it as his systems stuttered, the memory of the blue hands on him returning. "You'd prefer if it was you I was imagining?" Bee teased, watching Ironhide closely.

Ironhide groaned and pushed closer to Bee, grinding their frames together, making Bee gasp with the intensity of sudden charge. "Fantasies are false; you don't want to get lost in them." Ironhide was so close, his hand closing tightly on Bee's hip, too close to his ports.

"Speaking from experience?" His systems were heating up.

"Do you think that you're the only one who would like to open your ports for our leader?" Ironhide's hand reached to Bee's neck and pressed his fingers into the side panel.

Bee quivered, feeling the strength of the weapon master, who had the power to crush the yellow bot’s plates in his grip if he only wanted, but he never would – Bee trusted him with his spark. The yellow bot moved his head to the side to give 'Hide better access, his coolers starting, charge rising.

"We both know none of us will ever have him, and you know quite well I am much better than any fantasy will ever be." The last were purred into Bee's audio and the yellow scout whimpered when black fingers turned into jacks and Ironhide connected. "We will never have him."

"Ah frag... 'Hide," The weapon master sent packet after packet of pleasure, their minds reaching, connecting, and engaging.

"Yes, you better moan my name, I'm real and I'll give you whatever you need." He ground his frame into Bee's as the yellow bot pressed against the wall behind him, charge hiking up faster than it would otherwise.

"You will never be what I want" Bee gasped and arched upwards, starting to move, to grind their pelvic plating together. "I will never be what you want. Frag." The overload would come soon.

"I'll be what you need." Ironhide jacked into Bee's hip ports closing the connection and Bee howled as overload claimed him, world going black as his systems rebooted.

  



End file.
